


Spring's Rite

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring time was a dangerous and tense time for those of magic within Camelot, the Rite's effects on those of age causing a rush of under the table work for Gaius.  This in turn caused Merlin to have to take a few days away from his service of the Crown Prince, the manservant arranging for things to be covered by several others that he considered capable of handling the man.</p><p>The Rite itself was an insufferable thing, Merlin dosing himself heavily to avoid the aggravating symptoms. The strength of his magic made them impossible to ignore without, the warlock putting up with the temporary loss of his sense of smell if it meant he wouldn't have to be impaired in such a way. Goddess forbid that anyone might catch wind of his true nature due to something as obnoxious as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring's Rite

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Bottom Arthur Fest, just a bit delayed D: Also I'm really out of it so please forgive any mistakes that might still be there.

Spring time was a dangerous and tense time for those of magic within Camelot, the Rite's effects on those of age causing a rush of under the table work for Gaius. This in turn caused Merlin to have to take a few days away from his service of the Crown Prince, the manservant arranging for things to be covered by several others that he considered capable of handling the man.

The Rite itself was an insufferable thing, Merlin dosing himself heavily to avoid the aggravating symptoms. The strength of his magic made them impossible to ignore without, the warlock putting up with the temporary loss of his sense of smell if it meant he wouldn't have to be impaired in such a way. Goddess forbid that anyone might catch wind of his true nature due to something as obnoxious as that.

Merlin's stint away from Arthur was cut short, a persistent knocking on the door an afternoon two days later interrupting his work.

"Yes, George?" He sighed, standing at the door with herb juices staining up to his elbows. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man stood tall and stiff, frowning deeply and noticeably sporting sweat on his brow. "The prince requires your assistance."

"Well tell him I-"

"He will not allow for assistance. He has barred staff from his rooms." George elaborated, the man looking less than pleased to have had to come here.

"...ah. So it's like that." It was really George calling for the cavalry rather than Arthur asking for him. "Well... I shall see to our highn- _ass_ shortly."

The man's posture relaxed but just barely, George nodding curtly to that before taking his leave, likely off to sulk in the kitchen.

Cleaning the herby remains from his arms and hands the warlock left and took the servant's shortcuts, heading up the small stair that lead to Arthur's chambers, pushing at the door and finding it wouldn't budge, something wedged up against it.

Frowning deeply the dark haired man laced magic into his touch, forcing it through the wood so whatever it was slid easily along with the door. Stepping inside he shut the door quietly behind him, listening hard for the Prince's voice.

The labored breaths from the direction of the bed gave him reason to pause, brow furrowing as he listened for any other sounds that might perhaps give away a reason... Or a partner.

After a moment he discerned there wasn't one, Merlin cussing under his breath as he moved forward, figuring that if he didn't confirm this he'd regret it. It'd be just his luck that someone might've gotten to Arthur if he just assumed he was having some simple alone time.

Finding no sign of intruder or actual distress Merlin's temper flared.

"Ar _thur_!" He bellowed, stomping forward and just catching the last of the man going over the side of his bed, his foot the only flash of skin he actually got to see. "What did you do!?"

"Merlin get out!" The other man yelled hoarsely from his hiding spot, the warlock giving him the barrier for the time being, his irritation only growing. "You need to get out this instant!"

"You scared off all your staff! All for what, a bloody wank!?"

"There is a _reason_ for that!" Arthur roared, surprising Merlin somewhat with the intensity of the sound. "And how many times do I have to remind you to stop t-talking to me like that!? It's... It's inappropriate, you simpleton!"

And then a pillow suddenly flung itself from Arthur's bed to smack hard into the middle of Merlin's chest.

That wasn't right.

Staring down at the offending object he looked around, the source surely not being what he was thinking. That wasn't possible at all. There had to be someone else in the room.

"Arthur-" He started, tone turning serious as blonde hair peeked over the side of the bed, the man in question having sat up on the other side of it. He seemed to flinch despite the fact that he'd already known Merlin was there, which was odd but really everything about what had just passed was odd. "Arthur there's no one here with you, is there?"

"For the love of everything good and right with the world, Merlin, get out of _my chambers this instant_!" The prince growled, head whipping around to glare hotly at Merlin, gold consumed irises immediately throwing the warlock off kilter, his heartbeat racing out of nowhere.

No, that couldn't be.

Merlin was broken out of his stupor at the sound of Arthur seething, the blonde ducking and grabbing at the sides of his head as his fury peaked. "You utter moron! You useless peasant!! You can't even follow simple instructions!!"

"Arthur... You have magic." He pushed out, wanting to wince at how broken he sounded at the notion. This should make him happy, truly, to think that Arthur was like him. But with Uther on the throne...

"You're mad..." Arthur started, curling further over and disappearing from sight, the tone employed a weak denial at best.

"Your eyes... And the pillow... Surely you..?" Merlin trailed off as he rubbed a hand over his mouth, moving forward and rounding the piece of furniture separating them. Arthur scrambled around, yanking his tunic down over his lap as he practically snarled out his response, his lack of breeches speaking volumes.

"Merlin _don't_. It's- I'm not safe to be around. You're at risk!"

"Like you could hurt me." He scoffed, kneeling down in front of the other man to try and catch his eye. Finally after a minute or two of avoiding it Arthur looked up, gold meeting blue for a few tense seconds before Merlin let himself go, opening his palm and summoning a flame.

Arthur's gasp was sharp and made him want to shy away, the warlock holding out hope that he would speak instead of lash out.

Instead there was a thick silence, the only thing to be heard was Arthur's sudden shallow breaths. Taking a deep breath Merlin found that he was beginning to regain his sense of smell, the faintest hint of lavender oil coming to him, soothing his nerves just slightly and then making them spike. Oh goddess no.

"Merlin... Please... You don't _know_ what you're doing to me..." Arthur pleaded, his voice dropped low to a point that made the warlock shiver. Dismissing the flame he reached out, touching the Prince's ankle as he leaned forward.

"It's okay... It's Spring's Rite..." Merlin frowned a little, looking between Arthur's hands where they still held the tunic and his still scarlet features. "You've come into your magical majority, so you're going to be experiencing certain..."

"Do _not_ say urges."

Merlin laughed a bit, smiling at the blonde despite the tenseness of the situation. "Desires, sire. It amplifies your wants into a need. It's meant... Well."

Arthur grimaced, letting one hand come up so he could rub the heel of his hand against one eye. "Breeding season. Bloody _sorcerer_ breeding season."

"It is what it is. I can get you something to help with the symptoms, make it so you can function... Won't be able to taste much for a few months or smell very well but-" Arthur clamped his hand over Merlin's mouth, looking at him strangely.

"I can smell you."

Merlin swallowed hard, fighting to not take another breath in while Arthur's hand was pressed under his nose. He didn't want to bring this to light, not now, not with Arthur so new to this. Perhaps later with his courage gathered.

"Merlin... You said it increases wants." The prince started, the warlock finally noticing how his pupils had widened slightly, the ring of constant gold thinning because of it. "You _really_ need to leave if that's the case."

Hand unmoving and Merlin's body begging for air he took a deep breath in, the suppressive properties that had guarded him now so far eroded that he was nearly back to normal.

Arthur's hand smelled strongly of lavender, the spicy scent that was intertwined with it making Merlin's cock hard within seconds of recognition.

The absolute fucking cabbagehead had been wanking with this very hand.

Oh he'd pay for tempting Merlin like this. Huffing he opened his mouth and laved his tongue over Arthur's palm, the blonde frozen for a few seconds before he jerked his hand away, looking at his hand like he'd never seen it before after he'd taken it back.

Licking his lips Merlin glanced down, smirking lightly at the tent that was now clearly pitched in Arthur's tunic.

"I don't think you really want that." He purred. "I certainly don't."

"You can't be serious." Arthur sighed, sitting back and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "You can't really want-"

"Of course I want you." Merlin cut in, leaning in closer and steadying himself with his hands against the other man's calves. "I know you're totally blind but I'm telling you now: I want you."

Arthur scoffed at the insult, shoulders relaxing noticeably as Merlin gave his declaration, the blonde raising his head and giving the warlock such a fond look that it had him breathless. "Show me."

What a ridiculously generous request.

Pushing the remaining hand away from Arthur's tunic the raven haired man rucked the crimson cloth up, exposing Arthur's erection at long last. Merlin fell between his legs immediately, burying his nose in the crease where leg met body, inhaling deeply as he clutched at the Prince's thighs.

If the sight of Arthur's cock hadn't already had him salivating surely the heady scent had, Merlin indulging himself and tracing the crease with his tongue before turning to pay proper attention to the Prince's prick, drawing up the shaft slowly with a muffled moan. Arthur made an answering sound, opening his legs further in a move that had Merlin suddenly desperate to get out of his clothes.

Pushing the thought from his mind for the moment he reached the tip of the prince's cock, sucking liberally on the head of it as he looked up at his new found lover, the heady, sublimely male scent that filled his senses making the warlock feel frenzied, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. The sounds that Arthur gave in response were well worth the effort, the man in question squirming and sinking a hand into Merlin's hair, tugging slightly at the dark strands.

Inhaling deeply Merlin was suddenly struck with an idea, pulling off and fondling the blonde's heavy sack, giving him a curious look as he hovered for a few seconds. Ducking down he moved his hand aside, sucking one of Arthur's balls into his mouth and worked his tongue against the sensitive skin, just reveling in the new taste.

The prince seemed to enjoy it regardless of his evident surprise, pressing his hips forward as though Merlin could get any more of him into his mouth, the warlock trying to appease him regardless, lapping at the neglected side as he raked his fingertips over Arthur's thighs, his nails leaving light streaks of pink behind. Giving a few kisses and licks to the base of his cock Merlin finally raised his head, meaning to say something but finding himself seized up instead, Arthur yanking him in by the shoulders to ravish his mouth.

When they broke apart both of their bodies were begging for air, their foreheads resting against one another as they caught their breath, Merlin clutching at his prince's hips as he pushed himself to regain focus. All he could think about was how unbearable it was to be wearing clothes and how much he wanted his mouth back on any part of Arthur he could get.

"Merlin..." Arthur breathed out like a prayer, his hands splayed over the backs of his shoulders, intermittently clutching at his tunic. "...do you know what I want?"

He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "I don't read minds... You'll have to tell me." He found suddenly that that notion made him even more excited, Merlin practically moaning his request. "...please tell me."

The prince went red all over, his face beautifully flushed as he pushed Merlin back gently, looking down between them as he licked his lips, suddenly seeming shy. "...I... I'll show you instead..."

Getting up he clambered back onto the bed, Merlin following just by virtue of instinct, his magic thankfully taking over the desire for his clothing to disappear, his neckerchief untying and his tunic yanking up over his head before he could regain control of things, the warlock yelping as he got caught in his own shirt. Arthur's laughter only made his flailing worse, Merlin wrestling himself out of the troublesome tunic and tossing it away, finally getting a look at what the blonde had done with himself.

The prince didn't disappoint, still dressed in nothing but his tunic he was on his elbows and knees on the bed, Arthur looking at him with a wide smile and that blush. He was gorgeous and it made Merlin's heart hammer just to look at him.

"...are you... Really?" He asked, his tone eager yet cautious, suddenly feeling the weight of his place in the kingdom more clearly than he ever had.

"Yes." Was all he got by way of reply, Arthur beginning to look shy again despite how he pointedly arranged himself bent further over, offering himself up clearly. "I was already... I..."

Oh.

So it _wasn't_ simply a wank he was after before.

Moaning in response to that realization Merlin drug a hand down his face, his other one unlacing his breeches, freeing his erection and giving it a cursory stroke as he looked over the blonde man's thighs and arse. " _Arthur_..."

The next few moments came in a blur, Merlin finding himself again just as he sank his prick into the shorter man's body, one hand curled over Arthur's shoulder as pushed them flush together, grinding against him as he caught up with what was happening, refocusing and vowing to not miss a single moment thereafter, refusing to let the haze of Spring ruin his memory of their first time together. Not when Arthur was being so giving and wonderful.

"Merlin... You're..." Arthur seemed to fighting that same issue, his overcome tone giving it away entirely as he rocked back, trying to get more despite already being flush with Merlin's pelvis. "I can't believe..."

"Oh _gods_." He muttered, seizing his hips and finally pulling back, thrusting back into him with a loud slap of skin, the warlock beginning a fevered pace that the pair of them so desperately needed. " _Arthur_!"

The prince didn't leave Merlin solely to run things, pushing his hips back each time harder than he was pulled so they collided with even more force, the sounds of their lovemaking creating a cacophony as it mingled with their moans and cries of pleasure. Their orgasms crashed over them at the same time, their pace hard and leaving no room for resistance, the pair of them collapsing against Arthur's opulent bed, clinging together as things calmed.

"...so... is it like this... all Spring?" Arthur asked, still struggling to catch his breath as Merlin absently rubbed his hand up and down over his chest and stomach. "Till Summer comes?"

"Till Summer comes." Merlin repeated softly, kissing behind his ear. "It's not awful... Just..."

"Dangerous. At least here." Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "What am I going to tell my father?"

"...well you'll have all Spring to figure that out..." The warlock replied, pausing before continuing. "We'll figure it out together."

When they emerged finally months later they found not confrontation waiting but a frazzled and angry Uther, a slew of magic repressing laws now conspicuously missing from their kingdom's books, a rose cheeked pair in Morgana and Guinevere showing up alongside them, looking just as surprised and bewildered by the changes.


End file.
